


Body II Body

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel has a bit of a perv.





	Body II Body

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Y'know, I have to admit, I like the way Jack looks. I mean, you'd expect a person to say that of their lover, but this is different. There isn't some little imperfection that irks me. Some small thing that I wish he'd change, or wish he could change. I like *all* of Jack. I like his wiry leanness... Well, most of him is like that. There's just a hint of middle-age spread, but I like that too. Balances out the chicken legs. 

My absolute favourite part of his anatomy, unsurprisingly, is his mouth. Yeah, me and everyone's dog. But I can't help it, they're just so... great. 

For a linguist, I'm certainly articulate don't you think? 

Its a combination of things that make Jack's mouth so wondeful. Number one is his lips and the way he knows how to use them. Now I'm no blushing virgin, so I can claim to have some comparative ability, and I believe that Jack is the best kisser I've ever come across. I could quite happily do the teenage necking thing for hours on end, if other parts of **my** anatomy didn't protest like they sometimes do. 

And when he brings that tongue into play, well, I quite literally go weak at the knees. Just don't tell him that, or I'd never get any work done. 

Then there's his teeth. Jack's a biter, a taster. But thankfully, he does show some restraint about where me marks me, so I'm yet to have to walk the halls of the SGC with a scarf around my neck. If I had to go around shirtless, that'd be another matter entirely. 

Put it together and you get 'the voice'. I love its timbre and cadence. Love the way it goes husky when he's aroused. Not so keen on it when I'm getting yelled at, but I'm working on that one. I'd know his voice anywhere, through a crowd of people. Its the first thing I hear in the morning, and the last at night. Sometimes I just close my eyes and let his words drift over me like waves, although that doesn't always last long because he'll often stop and ask if I'm okay. 

Trust me, Jack is romantic... Just in his own way. 

Running a close second to that mouth of his are his arms. They're nothing spectacular visually, its more the way they work. It'll sound corny no doubt, but I like the way they hold me. Jack can say so much without really needing to speak when he holds me. Love, comfort... concern. 

Passion. 

Then there's the whole, they're the things his hands are attached to part of it. Now **those** are a big drawcard. Once again, nothing exciting to look at, but its the way he uses them that just about blow my mind. Those fingers always know where to touch to make me pant with need... 

"Daniel? You gonna stand there all day dream or are you going to help?" Jack asks over the roar of the lawnmower. 

I sigh and push myself onto my feet. "Coming Jack." 

Like I said, romantic in his own way.


End file.
